Aortic calcification, also called aortic sclerosis, is a buildup of calcium deposits on the aortic valve in the heart. This often results in a heart murmur, which can easily be heard with a stethoscope over the heart. However, aortic calcification usually doesn't significantly affect the function of the aortic valve.
In some cases, though, the calcium deposits thicken and cause narrowing at the opening of the aortic valve. This impairs blood flow through the valve, causing chest pain or a heart attack. Doctors refer to such narrowing as aortic stenosis.
Aortic calcification typically affects older adults. But when it occurs in younger adults, it's often associated with an aortic valve defect that is present at birth (congenital) or with other illnesses such as kidney failure. An ultrasound of the heart (echocardiogram) can determine the severity of aortic calcification and also check for other possible causes of a heart murmur.
At present there is no specific treatment for aortic calcification. General treatment includes the monitoring for further developments of heart disease. Cholesterol levels are also checked to determine the need for medications to lower cholesterol in the hope to prevent progression of aortic calcification. If the valve becomes severely narrowed, aortic valve replacement surgery may be necessary.
The aortic valve area can be opened or enlarged with a balloon catheter (balloon valvuloplasty) which is introduced in much the same way as in cardiac catheterization. With balloon valvuloplasty, the aortic valve area typically increases slightly. Patients with critical aortic stenosis can therefore experience temporary improvement with this procedure. Unfortunately, most or these valves narrow over a six to 18 month period. Therefore, balloon valvuloplasty is useful as a short-term measure to temporarily relieve symptoms in patients who are not candidates for aortic valve replacement. Patients who require urgent non-cardiac surgery, such as a hip replacement, may benefit from aortic valvuloplasty prior to surgery. Valvuloplasty improves heart function and the chances of surviving non-cardiac surgery. Aortic valvuloplasty can also be useful as a triage to aortic valve replacement in the elderly patient with poorly functioning ventricular muscle. Balloon valvuloplasty may temporarily improve ventricular muscle function, and thus improve surgical survival. Those who respond to valvuloplasty with improvement in ventricular function can be expected to benefit even more from aortic valve replacement. Aortic valvuloplasty in these high risk elderly patients has a similar mortality (5%) and serious complication rate (5%) as aortic valve replacement in surgical candidates.
The present invention provides an alternative treatment system for stenotic or calcified aortic valves. As will be seen subsequently, the embodiments described herein provide a more tolerable treatment for aortic stenosis and calcified aortic valves than the currently performed aortic valve replacement. The invention also provides a more effective treatment than current valvuloplasty therapy.